


Garmadon

by WildRose9



Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, POV First Person, Regret
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 01:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garmadon est sur le point d'être envoyé dans le Royaume Maudit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garmadon

« Lloyd »

Ton prénom vient sur mes lèvres tandis que tu prononces les mots de bannissement vers le Royaume Maudit. Je le sens qui m’attire, m’enlève petit à petit à ton regard. Je tends le bras vers toi, ma voix résonne dans l’air chahuté : « Lloyd ! ».

J’ai choisi mon destin. J’ai commis tant de fautes. Peut-être avais-je des excuses… La morsure du Grand Dévoreur ? Ma faiblesse à lutter contre lui ? Peut-être n’en avais-je aucune et ma vie n’aura été que lâcheté.

En finalité, que restera-t-il de moi, Lloyd ? Que vas-tu retenir de ton père ? Est-ce l’image de celui qui a voulu te tuer ? A moins que tu ne préfères ne garder de moi que le souvenir de l’apprenti de Chen ? Celui dans lequel les graines du mal dormaient. Ou l’illusion de celui qui a honteusement trompé Wu et ta mère en s’appropriant cette lettre. Garmadon le menteur, Garmadon le fourbe qui a signé les mots d’amour écrits par un autre. Garmadon, aussi perfide qu’un serpent.

Si tu pouvais ressentir l’amour que j’ai pour toi, Lloyd. Si tu pouvais comprendre que ces derniers moments étaient les meilleurs. A la mort du Grand Dévoreur, je suis redevenu moi-même et je t’ai aimé. Toi, le fils que j’avais perdu.

Est-ce que tu souriras lorsque tu penseras à moi ? Ou est-ce que le chagrin secouera tes épaules ? Est-ce que ton rire, ta voix parviendront jusque là ? Dans ce Royaume Maudit auquel je me condamne.

La spirale autour de moi s’accélère, Lloyd. Je te devine, là sur ce pont, plus que je ne te vois. Le vent me déchire, le Royaume m’appelle. Il veut son tribu pour les relâcher. Non, Lloyd, non, je ne pleure pas.

Si tu savais, Lloyd, comme je regrette ce qui s’est passé. Si tu pouvais imaginer la brûlure de ce qui n’a pas eu lieu. J’aurais… oui. J’aurais tellement voulu te voir grandir, pouvoir tout t’enseigner. Mais le Mal me dévorait le cœur et traçait devant moi cette voie obscure.

Mon fils… Les derniers mots de l’incantation résonnent dans l’air. Ta voix m’a damné. Je… Je crois que c’est mieux ainsi. Je suis sûr que quelque part c’était écrit, qu’il fallait que je paie pour tout ce que j’ai fait… Le Royaume Maudit m’aspire. Non, ce ne sont que des gouttes d’eau sur mon visage. Pas de larmes. Lord Garmadon ne pleure pas. Sensei Garmadon , c’est autre chose.. . J’essuie l’eau salée sur ma joue.

Lloyd, mon fils. J’aurais tant voulu… Mais tu devras trouver ta voie sans moi.

**Author's Note:**

> Oui, je sais. Cet OS est loin de mon domaine habituel, mais que voulez-vous… Le matraquage de Ninjago sur une certaine chaîne télé a laissé des traces dans mon esprit. Surtout lorsqu'il y a un personnage intéressant comme Garmadon… Franchement, sa "mort" m'a laissé dans un état second. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Bref, un petit OS pour faire passer tout ça!


End file.
